


When the boys came out to play…

by SerenaMcKeenzo



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMcKeenzo/pseuds/SerenaMcKeenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>…Georgie Porgie ran away.</i>
</p><p>A note makes Bigby visit Georgie at the Pudding ‘n’ Pie, but it’s not information he finds offered there.</p><p>Pretty much just shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the boys came out to play…

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a porny one-shot inspired by [this confession](http://twauheadcanonsconfessions.tumblr.com/post/83531935063/im-sorry-ever-since-georgie-taunted-bigby-about) and by Georgie being rudely cute in episode 5.  
> Contains some allusions to spoilers, nothing major or outright though.
> 
> Warnings: dub-con, heavy cursing, knotting, disregard of safe sex, rough play

Bigby didn’t know what to make of the message. It must have been delivered to his office in the morning, but as always no one saw anything or anyone. Just a piece of paper with a couple of scrawled lines that appeared on top of his desk out of nowhere.

_Top floor, 4B in P’n’P._

_Got something for you._

_G_

“Georgie,” Bigby growled, pocketing the note and heading outside. He decided to chance a visit at the Pudding and Pie and sincerely hoped the pimp had something useful for him and was not just wasting his time in the middle of an investigation.

-

Finding the room was relatively easy. After his last visit, the girls knew to keep out of his way; even the bouncer at the bottom of the staircase stepped aside quickly when he spotted the Big Bad Wolf. The top floor of the Pudding and Pie was deserted, hardly a surprise in the middle of the day, but Bigby still approached room 4B with caution, looking out for any signs of a trap.

But when he pushed the door open all that greeted him was Georgie himself, reclining leisurely on the large bed dominating the narrow room.

“’Twas fucking time, Bigby,” the Fable scoffed, throwing the book he was scribbling in carelessly aside.

“Georgie,” Bigby nodded in acknowledgement. He gave an assessing look to the room - there didn’t seem to be any obvious threats inside. Instead it looked like something Georgie’s more ‘VIP’ clients would use with its spacious bed and soft coverings.

“Why did you call me here?”

Georgie smirked and lazily uncrossed his legs, bending one knee and propping his foot on the covers. In the back of his mind, Bigby noticed he wasn’t wearing any shoes.

“Thought I’d give you something, something that’ll do you _real_ _good._ ”

Bigby simply raised an eyebrow at that. He caught how Georgie’s body language was much more relaxed than last time but honestly, he wasn’t yet sure what the pimp was getting up to.

“I hope you’ve got something about the murdered girls, that’d definitely do me good.”

“It’s that fucking attitude again,” Georgie cussed, swiftly swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and standing up. “You gotta loosen up, man.”

“I’ll loosen up when I find the fucking murderer!” Bigby snarled. The filthy bastard made his skin crawl and suddenly he really wanted a smoke. “What do you have for me?”

“Call it… stress relief. Something to put your mind at ease, Bigby,” Georgie drawled, carefully threading across the room towards the sheriff.

Cocking an eyebrow, Bigby answered with a scoff. “I don’t need your prostitutes.”

“Ah, but you see Wolf, I’ve got something much better for you,” he leered, finally closing the distance between them. Disregarding his warning glare, Georgie placed his palms on Bigby’s chest, catching the dangerous brown eyes with a suggestive look.

“You never answered. You prefer a stationary target or want me to fight back?”

“Fucking creep!” Bigby slapped Georgie’s arm away with a little more force than necessary, then grabbed the front of his shirt and bodily lifted the smaller man off the floor. “Is this all you called me for? Jesting?” he growled, fists tightening in Georgie’s clothing.

“Fucking hell, Bigby,” Georgie groaned, struggling in the air. “You don’t mess around, do ya?” He asked in a low tone, punctuating it with a well-aimed kick at Bigby’s midsection. Grunting in pain, he dropped Georgie onto the floor, his eyes taking on a yellow tint.

“That’s it, boy!” Georgie cheered and scampered to his feet, swinging a punch at Bigby’s face without hesitation. It didn’t connect however as Bigby grabbed his fist with ease, using his free hand to throw the pimp into the wall.

“I have no time for this!” he yelled, stalking up to Georgie’s crumpled form. He pulled the pimp up by his arms, pinning him to the wall. “Wasting my time, you prick…”

“Easy there, big boy.” Georgie said. “Wouldn’t wanna ruin the fucking fun,” he smirked, deftly popping a few buttons on Bigby’s shirt.

“Stop it,” Bigby growled in warning. He picked up and tossed the Fable across the room when all he got in response was a cheeky grin.

“I. Said. Stop. It.” Bigby felt his skin tingle where his fur was appearing slowly and didn’t need to check to know that his eyes must have turned completely yellow. Georgie stayed on the floor as he approached; Bigby couldn’t help but notice how the way he tilted his head to the side and bared his throat looked dangerously submissive.

“Go on, don’t be shy,” Georgie taunted, lifting his chin defiantly.

With a deep growl reverberating in his chest, Bigby saddled the unresisting form then pulled his arm back to land a punch on the smug face. It connected with a satisfying crack that left Georgie spitting blood. He swung again, sending the other man onto the floor once more.

“Bigby…” Georgie groaned, but it didn’t stop another hit from connecting. “That’s it,” he muttered, taking his rough treatment with minimal resistance. “Let it _all_ out.”

“Shut up!” Bigby roared, grasping Georgie’s top and slamming his body into the floor. Taking advantage of the change in pace, Georgie skilfully sneaked his hands onto the sheriff’s chest, pulling his tie off with a sharp tug. He blocked the next punch aimed at him, using his nimble fingers to get inside the half-open shirt, brushing his palms across the coarse hair on Bigby’s chest.

“Fu- ahh!” Bigby’s exclamation was cut short when Georgie twisted one of his nipples. Using his momentary surprise, Georgie quickly flipped the sheriff onto his back. Settling in-between the spread legs, he made quick work of the Fable’s belt and zippers before he was kicked away.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bigby barked, pushing himself onto his feet. He saw absolutely no sense in what Georgie was trying to achieve but he couldn’t deny that it kindled a faint stirring in his blood.

“Just having a bit of fun, sheriff,” Georgie answered, pulling himself up with the help of the bed. “Aren’t you?”

The flippant tone was enough to set him off again and Bigby was standing in front of Georgie before he knew it. But just as he was about to hit the smug bastard, Georgie dropped onto the bed, showcasing his inked belly peaking from his black tank top. The sight made Bigby stop - Georgie’s overly submissive display was awakening something deep inside him, deep enough that he did not want to go there. Yet when Georgie started crawling backwards on the bed, eyes full of invitation, he couldn’t do anything but follow, gingerly putting his knees upon the mattress, one after the other.

Bigby was keenly aware of each small move he made towards the other man – his left palm reaching forwards, settling down, followed by his right knee’s slide on top of the silk sheets, his right hand already taking the next small step across the vast expanse of the bed. All the while, Georgie was edging towards the headboards with painstaking slowness, his eyes never leaving the bright yellows of the sheriff’s. After way too long but yet awfully soon, Bigby found himself placing his left palm parallel to his right, bracketing Georgie’s head underneath him, his knees settling on either sides of the Fable’s hips.

There was it, that enticing bared throat again and Bigby started to suspect that it was intentional. He growled, exposing his fangs and in that moment he felt torn between ripping the man’s throat open and biting into the soft skin to claim it.

“There, there.” Georgie said in a surprisingly soft voice, running one hand up Bigby’s side. Slipping it around his shoulder, he brushed his fingers against Bigby’s face, curling them onto his nape and with the slightest tug, pulling him down until their lips met.

The taste of blood on Georgie’s lips was overpowering and befuddling, it clouded Bigby’s mind with the primal urges he worked hard to repress. He pushed his tongue into Georgie’s willing mouth, lapping up the coppery taste. He had no intention of easing up, but the brush of his shirt slipping off his shoulders startled him into pulling back, only to be greeted by the grinning face of Georgie.

“Thought I should move things along a bit, Bigby. Haven’t got all day for your greying ass.”

Without thinking, he backhanded Georgie with enough force to make him spit blood onto the sheets. The new position put into tantalising display the inked skin of his neck and with a snarl Bigby lurched down to sink his sharpened teeth into it.

“Nngh!” Georgie flinched at the sharp pain of it but thankfully was smart enough to force himself to relax, letting his body go limp under the much stronger Fable. Feeling his partner yield, Bigby let go with a growl and started peppering the bruised skin with licks and kisses. He registered faintly Georgie fumbling around between their bodies, undoing belts and buttons and zippers. As he slipped lower to nibble on Georgie’s tattooed collarbone, he felt a skilful hand slip into his trousers, palming his hardening member through his boxers.

With a grunt, Bigby straightened up and shrugged his shirt off. He took in the impressive bruising on Georgie’s neck and cocked an eyebrow at him – that’d take a while to fade.

“Admiring your handiwork?” Georgie returned with a teasing smirk; Bigby felt the corner of his lips twitch up in response.

But they were still much more clothed than he wanted them to be, so he grabbed the front of Georgie’s black top and ripped it clean off without warning.

“Hey!” the man exclaimed, looking at the tattered remains. “Asshole. That- mmph”

Georgie was quickly silenced with a forceful kiss, sharp fangs scraping against his lips in warning. Bigby brushed his thumb against a nipple, enjoying the gasps it elicited. Slipping his hands down the tattooed skin, he settled them on Georgie’s undone trousers, hesitating for a moment. But Georgie was having none of that and pushing away the lingering he hands, he shoved his clothes off on his own. Fully naked, he leaned back on top of the sheets, letting Bigby feast his eyes on his nude body.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Bigby remarked and grabbed Georgie’s knees, pushing them apart. He shifted so that he was kneeling between Georgie’s spread legs, then bent down to kiss and suck bruises onto his chest. He trailed his tongue over the black letters spelling ‘kiss the girls’, his palm running up the Fable’s thighs, slipping around his hips and under his buttocks. Georgie was idly playing with the fur on his arms and shoulders, occasionally gasping and pulling on the hairs when Bigby sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. He closed his lips around a nipple, teasing it with his tongue and teeth, making Georgie moan loudly. Bigby slid his fingers into his crack, seeking out his hole when something unexpected met his fingertips. Leaning back he took in the black plastic circle blocking Georgie’s entrance, a surprised expression settling on his face.

“What’s the matter?” the Fable laughed. “Did ya fucking expect me to let you shove those claws of yours inside my ass?”

Bigby glanced at his lengthened nails; he had to admit that Georgie had a point.

“Well then, you just made this a whole lot quicker,” he said with a mocking grin and promptly yanked the butt plug out.

“Oy! Motherfucker!”

Bigby ignored the cursing and, tossing the plastic toy away, pushed his open trousers down freeing his hardened member from his boxers. He took hold of Georgie’s knees and lifted them up, positioning himself at his hole.

Out of curiosity, Georgie glanced down between them, but what he saw made him squirm away in alarm. “Hold on there, Bigby. No one said anything about taking _that_ up my ass!”

Looking down at himself, Bigby shrugged – he never considered himself to be that particularly well-endowed.

“You can take it.”

“Like fuck I can! You’re _huge_!” Georgie kept on fidgeting on top of the sheets but wasn’t brave enough to pull his legs out of Bigby’s grasp.

Bigby met his eyes with a smirk. “They don’t call me the Big Bad Wolf for no reason.”

“Jesus, I can’t believe you just fucking said that,” Georgie moaned, resisting the urge to bury his face in his palm. “That was a really shitty joke.”

Shifting his hold, Bigby grabbed Georgie’s hip with one hand, pulling him down. Keeping a firm grip on his knee with the other to prevent him from kicking out, Bigby pushed into Georgie’s body, hard. The tightness that enveloped him was wonderful and it took considerable self-control not to start thrusting immediately.

“Shit, give a man a break!” Georgie cried, small tremors shaking his body at the sudden penetration. “Shit…” he muttered, screwing his eyes shut against the sharp, pulsing pain.

“It’s all in.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Georgie spat. He forced himself to breathe in deeply and relax his muscles - who knew how much time he had before that bastard started drilling him.

Seeing the Fable’s discomfort, Bigby patted his thigh soothingly. “Take your time.”

“Thanks, you prick,” Georgie bit out with a glare directed at Bigby.

“I don’t _have to_ wait…”

“Okay, okay!” Georgie said. “Just give me a fucking moment.”

They stayed like that for a short while, Bigby rubbing Georgie’s thighs, waiting for him to calm down and get adjusted to the intrusion. When the tension has left his shoulders and the shivers running through his body have ceased, Bigby decided he had enough time and he lent forward, supporting his weight with one arm, using the other to keep Georgie’s hips in position.

Opening his eyes, Georgie met Bigby’s yellow gaze, his only warning before he started rocking into his body. He clasped a hand on Bigby’s waist instinctually, in the frail hope that he might have control over the pace, his other hand already entangled in the sheets. The rough slide of Bigby inside him was uncomfortable, doing nothing for his failing erection. The lubrication he used for the plug was not holding up in easing the unpleasant burn either.

“Not a fan of lube, are ya?” he groaned.

“You already prepped yourself.”

“Yeah, for the fucking plug! Have you seen the size of that thing? Nowhere near your, ungh… monster cock!”

Bigby simply raised an eyebrow in response, thrusting in with added force. It knocked the air out of Georgie’s lungs and Bigby held the position for a moment to let him gather himself, before pulling out again.

“Seriously. Some lube wouldn’t go amiss, asshole.”

“You’ve had enough,” Bigby said.

“Prick,” Georgie replied, wincing at a thrust that seemed deeper than the others. “Shoulda known you’d be the type to like it dry.”

Bigby leaned down to shut him up with a brutal kiss, not easing up on the lazy pace he’s set. He caught Georgie’s lower lip between his teeth, pressing down just short of drawing blood. He could feel Georgie clawing at his waist with his blunt nails and he pulled away with a low growl to grab the offending limb and push it into the mattress next to Georgie’s head.

He was just about to lunge in again when he noticed the wetness under Georgie’s eyes. A sniff of the air confirmed what he should have seen already – all arousal has drained from his body and the faint smell of blood was starting to drift up from where they were connected.

“Damn…” Bigby muttered and pushed himself back into a sitting position, the movement pulling him out completely. He could see Georgie eying him cautiously as he shifted over to the bedside table and looked through its drawers. Unsurprisingly, the tube of lubricant was in the top one, nestled in with a handful of condoms.

Bigby scowled at them, his wolfish nature shuddered at the idea of putting a piece of plastic between himself and his mate. He grabbed the tube and slammed the drawer shut, quickly slicking himself up before crawling back to Georgie. He settled between his legs and pulled the man onto his lap, penetrating him once again.

Georgie groaned at the only slightly smoother intrusion, fingers grasping the thin sheets on the bed, shifting to find a more comfortable angle. No matter what, with his impressive girth Bigby was not an easy one to take and Georgie struggled to fully adjust to the stretch. Bigby set a shallow rhythm, scarcely pulling out from the tight clench of muscles before pressing back in leisurely till he was fully sheathed. But the pinched expression on Georgie’s face refused to abate, his eyes stayed shut tightly and his breathing was laboured.

“Fuck…” he moaned.

Bigby rubbed his hips soothingly, not loosening his firm grip but keeping his thrusts controlled. He scanned over the limbs spread on either side of him; the intricate lines of the tattoos formed pictures and letters on the pale skin, running all the way to Georgie’s ankles. He also noticed how every inch of the skin was completely hairless – whether due to magic or something else he didn’t care enough to ponder. Gradually, as the added lubrication lessened the friction to bearable levels and allowed Georgie to relax, Bigby’s movements became easier. The stinging from having too much too fast receded at last and Georgie could feel his arousal building again.

Catching a whiff of the change in his scent, Bigby let out a deep growl and picked up his tempo, his grip tightening on Georgie’s hips till his claws started to dig into the soft flesh. Georgie whined softly at the pain and instinctually grabbed onto Bigby’s wrist with one hand while the hand went to grab hold of his bicep and pull him down. Bigby decided to indulge him and bent over to catch Georgie’s lips with his teeth, pulling and nipping until he could taste the coppery tang of blood. His thrusts progressively grew longer and stronger, his hips meeting Georgie’s ass on each push.

“Bigby…” Georgie breathed against his lips, the hand clasping his arm moving on to Bigby’s hair and keeping him close. He slid his other onto Bigby’s chest and, rocking with the force of the thrusts, Georgie run his fingers through the fur-like hair on the half-transformed Fable’s chest. Finding a nipple he rubbed the hardened nub and Bigby let a soft moan escape at the sensation. His primal urges and desires were starting to cloud his mind once again as the scent of blood and arousal and ‘mate’ drifted up to his nose.

With a sharp growl, Bigby pulled Georgie’s hand away from his hair and pressed it into the mattress, his grip leaving angry red marks on his wrist. He slammed into Georgie’s warm body over and over again, his pants turning into low grunts. Georgie moaned at the increasingly forceful thrusts and wrapped his legs around Bigby’s hips, letting the pleasant sensations wash over his body.

When he felt Bigby pause, claws flexing on the battered skin of his hip and wrist, Georgie looked up in askance, shifting his hips to meet Bigby’s, urging him to resume his pace. Planting a possessive kiss on his lips, Bigby let a deep rumble build in his chest before abruptly pulling out and flipping the thin man over onto his stomach.  He forced Georgie’s onto his knees and keeping him pinned to the mattress with a heavy hand pressing down between his shoulder blades, and he positioned his hips at just the right height before pushing in roughly.

Georgie clawed the sheets underneath him, his back arched as the forceful thrusts pushed the air out of him in small gasps. The position allowed an even deeper penetration, but he’d had enough time to adapt to Bigby’s size so that the unexpectedly large stretch only left a pleasant ache by now. He rested his forehead against his arm on the bed, reaching down with his free hand to touch himself. Georgie moaned at the feeling, his own precome slickening the strokes and Bigby’s harsh rhythm filling him up more thoroughly than he’d ever felt before.

Seeing the Fable bent over beneath him in such a submissive position, with his mark bright red on the side of his throat sent pleasant tingles along Bigby’s spine. He ran his fingers over the exposed back, his claws catching on the skin at points as he slammed into the tight hole repeatedly. He shifted his weight marginally, but it was enough to the change the angle and make Georgie cry out as the next thrust placed more pressure on his prostate. Bigby leant down, raking his teeth against the stylised black vertebrae inked onto his spine, trailing up on the back of his neck. Slipping both hands around the lean torso, he pulled Georgie up against his chest with a sharp tug and kept him there, caged in his arms.

“Shit, Bigby… Slow down, would ya?” Georgie panted, Bigby’s coarse fur scraping against the smooth skin of his back.

But Bigby responded with picking up the speed instead, his groans puffing by Georgie’s ear turning more animalistic.  Letting go of himself, Georgie planted both his hands against the headboard so he could push back against Bigby’s powerful thrusts. It was all too intense – the relentless pounding of Bigby’s large dick into him, brushing roughly against his prostate was slowly pushing him over the edge. But it was too hot and too much; he felt trapped between the muscular arms and the heated body as sweat started to slicken his skin. He was torn between wanting to slow down and take a break and finishing as fast as possible, his own throbbing cock neglected between his legs.

Bigby himself was not far off, the yielding body in his arms and the tight, wet heat around his member were fast building his own climax. He kissed his way from Georgie’s bruised neck to his shoulders, sucking on the soft flesh. He was very close now and with a loud growl, he sank his teeth into Georgie’s neck, his fangs bracketing the line of his spine, tight enough to be painful but just on the edge of biting through. Georgie let out a high-pitched whine as the pain and pleasure mixed in his body, in his heat-fogged mind failing to notice the thickening of the hardness slipping in and out of him.

With a final slam, Bigby sheathed himself in the hot body beneath him, letting his knot swell as he released his seed in spurts. With the thrusts ceased, Georgie let go of the headboard and took himself to hand once again, his grip tight and fast. With a few desperate strokes, he brought himself over the edge, his moan mixing with the groan Bigby made as Georgie’s body convulsed around him.

Wiping his hand on the sheets, Georgie felt his strength drain from him as he collapsed onto the bed, Bigby following close by as he refused to release the other man from his crushing embrace. The weight and warmth of another body on top of him soon became irritating and he pushed back against Bigby’s chest, trying to roll him off. He only achieved making Bigby turn both of them on their sides, a heavy arm still wrapped around his waist. Thankfully though, it was less hairy than before, a clear sign of Bigby’s animal nature receding below the surface.

“Letting me up anytime soon?” Georgie asked mockingly. He offered a good time, but cuddles afterwards were not part of the package.

Bigby shifted in answer and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'can't' - Georgie tried to pull away but was blocked by Bigby's unyielding arms. The seemingly too large thing filling his entrance was starting to become uncomfortable and he fidgeted around, trying to get rid of the invasive feeling.

“Stop that,” Bigby snarled.

“Then fucking let go of me!”

Bigby simply grunted at that, and tightened his grip around Georgie’s waist to stop him from moving around.

“I told you I can’t.”

“What,” Georgie had to take a breath to stop himself from lashing out too harshly, “what do you _mean_ you fucking can’t?”

Bigby sighed deeply, his breath tickling the back of Georgie’s neck. “Just what were you thinking, Georgie? You fucking idiot, riling me up like that…”

“How else was I supposed to loosen ya up?” Georgie bit, grabbing onto Bigby’s arm holding him and attempting to wrestle it off him. “Haven’t seen such a high-strung cunt in my life. I make a business of knowing what people need and it wasn’t sweet-talking for you.”

“Well I hope you’re proud of yourself,” Bigby snapped, roughly shaking off Georgie’s prying fingers. “You’ve got yourself knotted.”

“What the fuck?” Georgie asked and made yet another attempt at pulling away but was stopped short at the sharp pain it caused.

“Knotted.” Bigby repeated, tapping Georgie’s nude hip for emphasis. “I can’t pull out until it subsides.”

They were both silent for a long moment. It was only broken when Georgie let out a long breath, slumping in on himself in defeat.

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a fucking wolf.”

“Yep.”

Georgie groaned and shifted slightly, throwing a glance over his shoulder. “So how does that work out with your bitches?”

Bigby huffed in frustration. “Most people are smart enough not to taunt me.”

“Now I feel _fucking_ special. How long does it take for your dick to shrink anyway?”

“An hour, tops.” Bigby shrugged, the motion causing him to rub against the body tucked close to his chest.

“An hour? You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Nope,” Bigby said. He pulled a pillow over from where it got pushed away and tucked his arm underneath it, settling in for the wait.

“So what now? Gonna question me while I’m stuck to you?”

“Hell no. Even I’m not that insistent.”

Georgie snorted at that, looks like even the sheriff had his limits. Resigning himself, he grabbed a pillow as well to at least make himself more comfortable, as much as the large hard knot stuck in his ass could allow.

“Seriously though. Don’t do this again.” Bigby said.

“Ah, but it was such great fun,” Georgie quipped. “Up until the moment you fucking knotted me.”

“I’m tempted to say you deserved it.”

“Fuck off.”

Bigby smiled, the pimp was way too easy to aggravate. He could feel himself starting to doze off and lazily ran his fingertips against Georgie’s hip and up on his sides. Georgie tried to swat him away but he just wrapped an arm around him instead. He curled into his back, nuzzling his nose into Georgie’s neck - the smell of his mate calmed his more animalistic instincts.

“No cuddling!” Georgie objected but he stayed unsuccessful in his attempts to disengage.

“Tough luck,” Bigby murmured. He knew it was just a token protest, after all Georgie ‘kissed the girls and made them cry’ but never actually touched any of his prostitutes. Or any other girls for that matter – his tastes lay elsewhere.

“Fuck you.”

Bigby smirked at that, pressing soft kisses into Georgie’s neck, just because he could. He pulled the Fable snug against his chest, his bottom nestling closely into Bigby’s crotch. But Georgie started shifting around anew, reaching back to Bigby’s hips and tugging on the trousers that were still hanging low on him.

“Get your zipper outta my ass,” he snarled.

Bigby sighed and started manoeuvring his trousers off his thighs, which proved to be rather fiddly as they were still stuck together. Georgie winced numerous times when Bigby’s knot pulled against his worn out muscles too roughly, but with a few wiggles and kicks the offending clothing came off at last.

Settling back against his mate, Bigby kissed the reddened skin of Georgie’s neck, sucking a new mark just below his hear, savouring the faint moan it caused. He rested his forehead against the Fable’s head and closed his eyes, allowing his body to succumb to sleep at last. There was still time in the morning to consider the consequences of what just happened; for now he was far too comfortable and too affected by the faint whisperings of his instincts to let go of his mate.

Noticing his breathing evening out as Bigby unwound behind him, Georgie he let the tension drain from his own body as well. Though the ending was a surprise, he couldn’t say he regretted sending that note to the Security Office. But he knew this wouldn’t stop Bigby in his investigation; all he needed was to catch a whiff of the bigger picture and then there was nothing stopping the sheriff from unearthing the truth. Though the thought didn’t sit too well with him, this could very well have been his last chance to do this.

Georgie’s eyes started drifting shut and he knew he couldn’t resist the temptation of rest for much longer. He let himself fall asleep, for tomorrow would be just like any other day after all, nothing would change, as always.

At least for now.


End file.
